Battle of the Beasts
by TheMaddogMerc
Summary: For Dragon Slayer's it's hard to find someone tough enough to handle their attacks and dish out something of equal power, so when Natsu and Gajeel finally do battle, they're far from upset! A reimagining of the fight between these two.


The battle between the two guilds was continuing on like usual, the members of Fairy Tail beating down any Phantom Lord member they came upon if they were unlucky enough to wander into the fight. However the Fairy Tail members were soon tiring from so much physical exertion and using so much of their magical power to combat Jose's shade soldiers that had formed from his magic. Another thing that had to be factored into the fight was the evil intent that poured off of the shade soldiers and affected the Fairy Tail members will.

Mostly lead by Cana Alberona, a buxom young woman with brown hair, that favoured the _finer_ drinks in the world. She directed some of the slightly more average wizards to a position that favoured their magics. Such as keeping Wakaba with Macao together for their teamwork and similar magical ability and power. All of this was stopped however by the sound of a roar. It was deep, dark and loud. Very very loud.

The earth they stood on trembled at the roar. It vibrated the ground as the sound reverberated through the dirt. The wind blew away slightly from the source of the noise. The top of the Phantom Lord guild headquarters. This caused a halt in the battle, both the wizards of Fairy Tail, and the shades of Jose froze as the roar travelled over the seas and through Magnolia before drifting off as it reached the forests. Following the roar was an explosion of rubble from the top room, almost half a mile out at sea, emerging from the smoke that was caused by the explosion was a body travelling at incredible speeds towards them.

"Scatter!" the panicked voice of Cana broke most of the Fairy Tail wizards out of their stupor to jump out of the way of the human projectile. With great force it smashed into what was left of the guild hall, causing even more damage to the structure and finally causing the rubble to collapse, some of it on top of the body that caused its fall.

Cana however had noticed one thing about the human everyone else missed, the pink hair on top of the person's head.

"Natsu…?" it was barely a whisper but it was heard by most of the guild, causing more than a few heads to sag in defeat. This was stopped however as the rubble shifted over slightly revealing to everyone a masculine hand grabbing onto a large piece of wood that had been broken.

Though there was something not quite right with the picture, and she wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Is he … grinning?" one member asked.

Cana watched in apprehension as his mouth open wide to release one of the loudest sounds she had ever heard. For Natsu had released a roar, almost exactly like the one that had been heard earlier, he was also staring directly at the direction he had come from. As it died off he got up and started sprinting towards the cliff side.

With another roar he shot off towards the Phantom Lord's headquarters, with fire bursting from his feet, he rocketed off.

Cana stared at the retreating form of the dragon slayer, in both worry and confusion, before an attack from a shade forced her to focus back on the fight in front of her.

' _Be careful Natsu.'_

Meanwhile at the top of the Phantom Lord's headquarters Lucy was still overcoming the shock of seeing her only hope of getting out of here being blasted through the two foot wide concrete wall, after hearing this Black Steel Gajeel let out the loudest and most animalistic roar she had ever heard. But like all the other mages down by the flattened guild hall, she also caught the grin on the pink haired boys face.

But now that she thought about it, she could also see the same grin appearing on Gajeel's face as well. Which was extremely weird, after all from what she saw before he had disappeared Natsu had a huge bruise forming on the left side of his face, whilst Gajeel had burn marks all over his right.

Her thought process died however when she heard another roar of equal intensity and loudness as the one Gajeel had released earlier before she saw the fire covered form of Natsu appear just above Gajeel. With a double fist Natsu smacked Gajeel straight through the floor, and the floor below that, and the one below that, all the way down through the very bottom floor before he was blasted off into the ocean below.

All the while Lucy could only look on surprise and caution as Natsu stood there staring down the hole that he had just made, as if he was waiting for something. No sooner had she thought this before the black covered body of Gajeel appeared punching Natsu straight through the roof.

"Umm, Happy? Have you ever seen Natsu like this before?" Lucy asked with no small amount of hesitance in her voice. After all it's not everyday that you see the most cheerful person on the planet grinning like a maniac whilst battling possibly one of the most bloodthirsty people on the planet who was also grinning like a maniac.

"Not that I can remember, though there was an incident back when he fought Laxus for the first time which is pretty similar." Happy answered absently, his mind on other things than the well being of his partner.

Meanwhile, outside of the humanoid guild, in the roof, Natsu and Gajeel were grinning at each other, fire surrounding one, whilst iron covered the other. It had been a long time for either of these two ever having a battle this intense, where they could go all out. After all, a dragon slayers attacks were designed to harm the scales of a dragon, whether or not they pierced the scales did not matter, for they should at least weaken them.

Therefore that amount of power and devastation would completely obliterate a normal human's skin, meaning that unless they wanted to be known as killers then they would have to curb their power at some point before it was too late. So this was a rare treat for the two of them.

Someone who could dish out the same as they were given.

In that moment had anyone been there to see them, it wouldn't have been a faceoff between two humans, it would have been a battle between two beasts. Slitted eyes narrowed at each other, grins spreading over the entire face showing off the very sharp canines they had, and lastly the primal stance both had taken. Hunched shoulders, bent knees, back bent forwards with the face lifted up, if they had hackles, they would have been raised.

At what happened next would have been a shock to most looking on. Instead of a battle between two very skilled mages, instead of an epic showdown between two lost magics, instead of a magnificent show of magical power, people would have seen a brutal slugfest between two animals.

Both Natsu and Gajeel shot at each other, both going in for a right hook, Natsu's smaller form meaning his was faster, the force of the hit knocking Gajeel off balance somewhat. This did not deter the man though, for in return, the head of Gajeel came rushing back at Natsu, a crushing headbut toppling the smaller dragon slayer over completely.

It pays to be covered in metal sometimes.

Once again Natsu went for a right hook, only this time Gajeel was prepared, dodging to the right, he used both arms to grab onto Natsu's back, and forced downwards onto his incoming knee, causing a groan to pass Natsu's lips. In retaliation Natsu dropped his upper body down so he was in a handstand position, bending the arms he then shot up, both feet smashing straight into the iron dragon slayer's chin.

The sound of teeth snapping shut echoed throughout the air.

Gajeel stumbled backwards a couple of steps, whilst Natsu landed a couple of meters away from him. Both of them still had grins on their faces.

This time Gajeel made the first move, sprinting off straight at his opponent, he went for a spinning kick, aimed at the head, Natsu was able to catch his shin though, and using his strength, lifted Gajeel clean off the ground and over his head, for a full body slam on the opposite side he had attacked from. This proved to be fatal to the floor though as the stone cracked and crumbled from the impact.

Momentarily distracted Natsu's grip on the leg loosened enough for Gajeel to backflip both out of Natsu's reach and away from the hole his body had caused. This little break though did nothing for him, because when he looked up Natsu had fire shooting from his feet propelling him at rocket speeds towards his adversary. Completing the spear tackle, Natsu continued to fire them both towards the broken down building of Fairy Tail's guild hall.

With a yell, Natsu pushed himself off of Gajeel's body just in time to see his back smash through the rest of the piles of broken wood, no doubt causing a small amount of pain for the black haired man judging from the yell he let out.

And since the fight had first started, a spell was finally cast.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu's mouth opened and released a huge torrent of flame at the place where Gajeel had disappeared to, when Natsu stopped however he was surprised to see a figure walking out of the fire and smoke he had caused.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" With a shout Gajeel returned fire, (well, technically he returned iron) and smacked Natsu straight in the stomach, causing a bruise to spout up almost immediately.

With about 20 feet between the two there was plenty of breathing room. Both were huffing and puffing, and were ignorant of the shocked faces staring at them from the remaining wizards of both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.

After a slight pause both roared and shot off at each other once again this time with a different spell on their lips.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Poles!" Gajeel's right arm was stretched out transforming into an iron lance, and from it shot off a continuous amount of metal poles, and with such a small distance between the two, there wasn't much room to dodge. Natsu powered through the attack however and responded in kind.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu's fists became covered in fire, and he sent off a barrage of punches straight into Gajeel's upper body, meaning head, chest and stomach.

All around them people stopped to watch as hundreds of metal poles shot off at Natsu's body, whilst hundreds of scorching fists connected with Gajeel's.

After what seemed was like a half an hour, but in reality was only about 2 minutes both backed away from each other. By this point both fighters tops had been destroyed by the other meaning all of their injuries were there for them to see. Natsu had hundreds of dark purple bruises forming around his chest and stomach, with only a couple on his face from the punches earlier. Gajeel on the other hand had scorch marks and burns all over his upper body, with some slight bruises around the face. Both were in serious pain, the internal bruising that Gajeel's attacks must have caused resulting in serious discomfort for the fire dragon slayer. Whereas the open wounds on the third degree burns, stung something fierce for the iron dragon slayer. And both had blood dripping from their faces.

This time the panting of the two could clearly be heard by everyone, but still for those close enough to see through the bruises on their faces, could see that both whilst extremely tired had shit eating grins on their faces.

With a shout they once again raced at each other.

" **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!/Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

 **So, what do you think? I just thought of a reimagining for the fight between these two so I sat down and typed. And you get to chose the winner how cool is that? Probably not very as i'm sure many of you will demand I add a finish for it which announces the winner, hmm maybe later.**

 **Please review and leave me your opinions as i'd love to be able to improve my writing.**

 **Also any other fights you think I should have a crack at, let us know, and i'll see what i can do! :)**

 **Lastly if anyone would like to draw a cover image, feel free to do so and send it to us. Cheers in advance!**

 **Peace,**

 **TheMaddogMerc!**


End file.
